Nova's Quad-Mountain Turtles
Nova's Turtles are turtles that Nova managed to tamed in his Quad Mountain Survival. Rick/T-Dog After an extended period of time trying to tame T-Dog, Nova saw Rick out of the corner of his eye. Nova's first attempt to capture Rick was successful, and T-Dog soon followed. Nova's next task was to transport both them home, as they could not jump. Being night, this task was difficult. Nova placed Rick at the entrance to his house, and went to retrieve T-Dog. Upon returning, Nova was attacked by a lightning creeper. Both T-Dog and Rick were set on fire. Nova manged to save T-Dog, but got to Rick just in time to see him disappear in a puff of smoke. Nova mourned Rick, stating that he did not care about T-Dog, and that T-Dog should have died in Rick's place. With T-dog stuck next to some dirt and a fence post, Nova then screamed at T-Dog saying it was his fault, and that he should have died instead of Rick. Rick #2 Upon entering his house/cave Nova saw another turtle. After slaying a thief, Nova tamed this turtle and named it Rick #2. The first Rick's death was completely ignored and we are to imagine that this is the first Rick. After trapping T-Dog in a corner Nova continued to hurl abuse at him everytime he passed it , one of these time Nova happened to have Rick #2 on his head. T-Dogs back-up (reverse creeper) charged at nova blowing a massive hole in Nova's floor causing him to die when nova came back to the mountain he found Rick#2 Still alive with a quarter of health he picked him up and tried to rescue him but nova fell back into the hole and killing Rick #2 and himself in the process. Rick # 3 - 4/Stank Turtle/Ginger Turtle/Sp00n/Gustav/Hershel After making a grave for Rick #1 and #2, Nova came back to his cave house only to find several turtles in his house. After making Ricks # 3 - 4, Nova started using other names and aliases he was known for. Stank Turtle is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival, who is known for his stupidity. Ginger Turtle is a reference to Ginger Powder. Nova also made a turtle named Sp00n and another Gustave. The last turtle that Nova tamed was named Hershel, from The Walking Dead. At episode 13 of his Quad Mountain Survival,Ginger Turtle mysteriously caught on fire and died,Nova had some theories it was that The furnace was to close to the turtle pen,Ginger turtle fought with another turtle or that mysteriously after Ginger Turtle died the torches began scattering flames onto the floor which Ginger Turtle might be caught on fire,Nova Buried Ginger Turtle and after burying him a sad music played and it started to rain. Nova once again sucked up the fire again and caught rick#3 on fire but Nova saved him with a half a quater of health left. Subway/Dog Meat Subway was Nova's 10th turtle to be tamed although he lived for less than 2 minutes,Nova tamed Subway while exploring an undeground cave,Subway barely had any health after Nova tamed it a Snow Creeper tried to kill Subway but Nova moved him in just a split second,Subway died while Nova was carrying it,Subway bumped into some cobblestone. After finding some sugar canes and returning to his house, Nova's first turtle he got was Dog Meat, which is a reference to Fallout 3. Trivia *Rick, Hershel, and T-Dog are named after characters from the Walking Dead. *Nova had to google how to tame turtles. *It is possible that T-Dog is working with the creeper-rat alliance. *Nova probably will make a pen for Rick #3, Rick #4, Sp00n, Gustav, Hershel, Ginger Turtle And Stank Turtle due to their numbers. *Unfortunately, stated by Nova, that when they all die, he'll have to make even more turtle graves. He already made two graves for the two RiCKs, which was then stomped on by various mobs. *After Ginger Turtle died the torches began scattering flames Nova said it was Ginger turtle's ghost *The death of Ginger Turtle, told to Nova by viewers, was the particles in the Tornado mod. If you clicked the right mouse button with nothing in your hand, it picks up fire from lava or torches, and launches it where you let go of the mouse. *Subway lived the shortest among any other Turtles. *There was a turtle next to Subway in the underground cave where Nova found Subway,but it was never tamed *Nova said since he is running out of ideas for the names of turtle's he will name them after Fast food restuarants such as McDonalds and Burger King Category:In-Game Pets Category:In-Game Pets